Guitars and Violins: Christmas Gig
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: A little side story that takes place between the events of Guitars and Violins 1, and 2. Asami has a very special gift for Korra on Christmas Eve. Will she like it?


Korra was walking with Asami with her eyes closed.

Asami had a special gift for Korra but she couldn't quite tell her what it was yet.

They were walking through the town which was filled with snow.

"Are we there yet?" Korra asked.

Asami chuckled and said, "Not yet."

She guided her into a room.

"Alright Korra, now open them."

Korra opened her eyes.

She couldn't believe it.

"Is this…."

"Yes it is," Asami answered, "The Jingle Bell Club!"

It was a pub that opened once every year in December.

It was decorated with Christmas decoration

Korra squealed.

"I've always wanted to play here during the holidays!"

"Well now you have the chance," Asami said, "Merry Christmas Korra."

Korra kissed Asami's cheek.

"I also love my new flannel," Korra said, "A perfect color for the Christmas holiday."

Korra was also given a new flannel for Christmas, and of course she wore it open.

They watched a band perform a few Christmas jingles.

Korra was then called up to perform some songs.

Her guitar playing caught the attention of many of her fans who follow The Tone Benders.

She only had eyes however for Asami.

Asami got closer.

"Alroght everyone let's take it down for a bit. I'd like to dedicate this next song to someone special."

She strummed a few chords and begun to sing

All I Want for Christmas is You

_Korra: I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true oh_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need, and I_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

As Korra continued playing the song, Asami was smiling knowing that the woman she loved was winning her heart.

The crowd clapped their hands to the beat as Korra continued to play.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow, and I_

_I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly_

Korra stepped on her trusty pedal and played a wild guitar solo.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

She cued the band to finish and the crowd cheered.

"Give it up for Korra everyone!"

Korra was greeted by a hug from Asami.

"That's the most beautiful Christmas song I've ever heard."

"Only the best for my Sami," Korra said.

They spent the rest of the night walking around the city.

This is My Wish

_This is my wish_

_My wish for the world_

_That peace will find it's way_

_To every boy and girl_

_This is the time_

_The time for harmony_

_Let love be the song_

_That everybody sings_

_Feel the air with joyful noise_

_Ring the bells and raise your voice_

_Let there be peace on earth_

_Let there be peace on earth_

They were walking around laughing and even had some hot chocolate.

Some girls were jealous that Asami was dating the cool rockstar, but she didn't care.

She was all focused on her lover.

_Lift your light, let it shine_

_Shine, shine, shine_

_Let every voice be heard_

_Let there be peace on earth_

_I hear the sweetest sound_

_The sound of hope to come_

_Together we could bring_

_Good will to everyone_

_Let it start with you_

_Let it start with me_

_Let every nation rise_

_And sing this melody_

_Fill the air with joyful noise_

_Ring the bell and raise your voice_

_Let there be peace on earth_

_Let there (peace on earth) yeah_

They were later with the others at a Christmas party.

Opal took pictures while Mako and Bolin did their thing.

Asami tapped Korra's shoulder and pointed to something.

It was a mistletoe.

_Lift your light and let it shine_

_Let it shine, shine, shine_

_Let every voice be heard_

_Let there be peace on earth_

_Oh whoah, oh_

_oh whoah whoah oh_

_oh yeah, let there be peace on earth_

_Oh whoah, oh_

_oh whoah oh (shine shine shine)_

_whoah yeah_

_Fill the air with joyful noise_

_Ring the bell and raise your voice_

_Let there be peace on earth_

_Let there be peace (peace on earth)_

Opal pushed Korra near Asami, while Mako pushed Asami near Korra.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Shouted everyone.

Korra dipped Asami down and they shared a kiss.

_Lift your light and let it shine_

_Let it shine, shine, shine_

_Let every voice be heard_

_Let there be peace on earth_

"Merry Christmas Asami," Korra said.

Asami smiled.

"Merry Christmas Korra."

She kissed her cheek.


End file.
